


On Fallen Angels and Broken Sounds

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of miscarriage, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Deaf Character, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Sign Language, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean watched as Castiel crept up the stairs, shoulders slumped and smelling of misery. He knew he didn’t smell much different.





	On Fallen Angels and Broken Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN ABO Bingo, square: Ocean Spray, Spiced Rum, Lime
> 
> Title is from the song The Lime Tree by Trevor Hall
> 
> Please note: I will not be writing any second chapters/sequels etc to any of my SPN ABO Bingo fics.

Dean shut the door quietly after he let himself and Cas into their house. Their kids looked up excitedly from their colouring and rushed them. Dean held out a silent hand for them to be quiet and warily eyed Cas who hadn’t said a word since they left the hospital. He watched as he crept up the stairs, shoulders slumped and smelling of misery. He knew he didn’t smell much different.

Dean hauled Grace into his arms and wrapped an arm around Claire who looked up at him with her big eyes and a big heart. “Hey you, have you been doing lots of stuff with your Aunt Jess?” He asked them, signing in time for Grace. Grace just nodded with a small smile before wriggling out of his grip.  Dean set her back to the floor and let her go back to Jess who was colouring in her own sheet.

“Hey Jess. They been good?” He asked her. She looked up at him sadly, already knowing. She thankfully didn’t ask how he was feeling and just told him about Claire’s antics of asking for stuff.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure the most common thing I’ve heard from her is ‘daddy lets us have them’, which is sweet and all but I can see through right through it.” She grinned at Claire who just hugged Dean’s leg tightly.

“So a little monster?” Dean picked up Claire with feigned effort and launched her onto the couch. She squealed as Dean tickled her and it wasn’t long before Grace toddled over demanding to join in and she too started squealing as Dean tickled them both. When he deemed them both to be all tickled out Dean sat on the sofa and let his two girls crawl up on his lap and settle in for hugs. Jess giggled at them all, standing up and grabbing her scarf.

“You and Cas gonna be okay?” She asked before reaching the door. Dean shrugged and pulled his daughters in closer to him and they both snuggled without fuss.

“Eventually, it’s just hit Cas so hard, and it hurts, it hurts both of us.” Dean admitted. “Thanks for looking after the kids for the past few days, ‘preciate it.” Dean turned to his daughters. “Say goodbye to Auntie Jess,” He said and Claire waved with a grin. Dean nudged Grace and signed to her before she waved timidly too.

Dean’s heart sank as Jess left. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with his husband until things magically got better but he had to look after Claire and Grace without a doubt.

“Daddy...” Claire asked, kneeling up next to Dean with a serious face. “Why did papa come in so sad?”

“He’s just upset at the moment, we both are. It’ll be okay soon though, we have you and your sister to cheer us up.”

“I can make silly faces, will that make you happy?” Claire wondered, sticking her tongue out and making moose antlers with her hands. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “I made you laugh!”

“Yes you did, c’mon, I think we have time for ice cream before bed.”

“Yessss!” Claire hissed with a fist pump. Certain quirks reminded Dean of himself in her but her blue eyes were all Cas. She was beautiful. Grace was almost a spitting image of Dean, fairer hair and green eyes. Dean and Castiel would be incomplete without then.

With Grace nodding off in his arms, Dean got up carefully and fixed Claire a bowl of vanilla ice cream (with sprinkles on top too, of course) while he soothingly rocked Grace until she was fast asleep.

“Finished!” Claire called as she scraped the bowl clean. One positive thing with Grace’s deafness was that Claire shouting and being excited wouldn’t wake her from her sleep.

“Good girl, let’s go get your pyjamas on and I’ll read you a story before you sleep.”

“Can I give papa a goodnight kiss too?” Dean sighed sadly, switching Grace’s position so he could bend down to Claire.

“Not tonight. I’ll try to make sure he gets to see you in the morning before you go off to school okay?”

“Okay...” She agreed sadly.

Dean made sure Grace was changed and tucked up in bed before going to read Claire her book. It was one about dragons and fairies and awesome princesses saving the day and Claire happily read along with Dean as best she could, only stumbling on a few words. When they reached the end, Dean pressed a kiss to her for head. “Goodnight, I love you.”

“Love you too, daddy... and papa too.” She smiled tiredly before pulling her favoured stuff toy to her chest and closing her eyes. Dean crept out her room and shut the door to. He clicked on the hallway nightlight before entering his own room, dark and cold.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said to the dark lump he could make out on the bed. He didn’t get a response so simply undressed and changed into boxers and a light t-shirt. He slipped the covers back and relished in the warmth beneath them. “Hey...” Cas just hiccupped and curled in tighter on himself, hugging his stomach.

“What did I do, Dean?” He heard Castiel whimper, scent souring.

“Nothing, you didn’t do anything wrong whatsoever, okay. We talked about this with the doctor. She just said that sometimes it just isn’t meant to be.” Dean rubbed his hand up and down Castiel’s back in hope of soothing him but he flinched away.

“What if she’s wrong? What if I did something? I _must_ have done something. I wanted it so bad...” Castiel’s voice was wet and he knew his husband was still crying.

“It wasn’t anything. It wasn’t. Just not this time, okay. We...” Dean’s breath shuddered as he drew it in, trying his best to remain calm and strong. He was the Alpha, he can’t break down. “We can try again in a few months. A house rioting with kids, that’s what you said to me when we met. That’s what you wanted, so that’s what we’ll have. I promise, Cas.”

Dean shuffled closer, ignoring Cas trying to move away from him. He wrapped his arm over Cas and stroked gently as his bare chest. Slowly... so so slowly, Castiel relaxed and let Dean hold him.

“It hurts so much, Dean.” He sobbed.

“It hurts me too.” Dean told him, tears rolling down his face. “ _Fuck..._ it hurts...” Dean nuzzled into the back of Cas’ neck, pressing his forehead into Cas’ hair. He wrapped his arm around his husband tighter and this time Castiel grabbed his arm and took custody of his arm with no intention of letting go.

They lay for hours, silent and tensely holding on to each other, both trying to stifle their tears and get their emotions under control before it leeched into the entire house. Dean rubbed his fingers against Castiel’s collarbone, Castiel’s own fingers entwined with his. He wished for Cas’ usual ocean scent back, he missed it.

*

Dean was woken by a quiet knocking on the door. He was stiff as he extricated himself from Castiel’s still and sleeping form.

Cracking open the door, he was greeted by Claire looking up at him, thumb in her mouth a blanket and teddy in her free hand. She didn’t say anything just took her thumb from her mouth and stretched up her arms. Dean lifted her up and an exerted huff before carrying her over to the bed and letting her snuggle between the two of them.

Cas woke slowly at the new presence and rolled over to face his daughter, a small smile on his face. Claire tucked herself into his chest and hugged him tight, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek.

“I missed you, papa...” She said before stuffing her thumb back in her mouth. They’d tried to discourage her but they figured she’d stop when she was ready to.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Castiel replied. Dean reached over Claire and let his arm drape over them both. Claire, making sure her teddy was by her, drifted back off to sleep leaving Dean and Cas staring at each other.

Eventually, Castiel smiled. It was beautiful.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said quietly. He moved his hand to swipe stray hairs from Castiel’s forehead, fingers sliding gently down his face.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel mirrored his actions and as Castiel’s fingers moved to his cheek, he turned his head and kissed his fingers. Castiel chuckled. “I... I think I’m gonna be okay.” He decided.

“Take as long as you need, Cas. I know we’re gonna be okay. I love you, Cas. My handsome omega.” He winked cheekily and pressed another set of kisses into Castiel’s fingers.

It wasn’t long before they heard Grace fussing on the other end of the baby monitor. Dean was about to get up and get her but Castiel shook his head. Claire had moved and was clinging to Dean’s t-shirt.

“Let me go,”

“Okay,”

Whatever happened from this point forward, they both knew it was going to be hard for a while; and it was. Over a month after Castiel’s miscarriage, he broke down in tears, adamant he’d never be able to have another child. After a trip to see Castiel’s omega doctor, they were reassured that Castiel was still perfectly healthy and fertile (and that his body was beginning to ready itself for another heat).

The next month saw Grace starting her speech therapy with an lovely lady called Eileen and she was already making progress even in the early stages. Cas’ heat arrived and although he was a little hesitant, it wasn’t long before Claire and Grace were taken to Sam and Jess’ while they had copious amounts of loud and intensely pleasurable sex.

After a dodgy takeout that left both Dean and Cas sick several weeks after, it didn’t pass for Castiel. It was only when the doctor drew his blood and told him he was pregnant that he sat, pale faced and nervous in the doctor’s office.

“How?” Castiel questioned. He was right. They’d made sure that they were both protected as Castiel wasn’t sure if he could cope with being pregnant again so close to losing his previous pregnancy.

Then it dawned on Dean. “3am, the second night. I don’t think either of us was awake enough to use protection.” He huffed a laugh and smiled, reaching out for Castiel’s hand. His husband has regained some of his composure and smiled back. Dean watched as Castiel lay his free hand over his stomach.

Claire had her sixth birthday, Grace was beginning to talk and sign more and she had several playmates at her therapy group she could sign and play with. Castiel’s stomach swelled beautifully. Dean rarely left his side unless he had to, playing protective Alpha and looking after his Omega. The parents at Grace’s school all looked to them with adoration as they held hands waiting for their daughter.

It was when Castiel fell down the stairs carrying the washing halfway through his pregnancy that Dean was called to the emergency room. Dean raced there without a second thought but found him smiling and sat up, only a brace on his wrist from where he’d tried to break his fall.

“The laundry basket took most of the damage.” Castiel announced. Dean breathed a sigh of ultimate relief. Castiel was okay. Their baby was okay. Everything was fine.

Castiel went into labour a few days earlier than expected, calling Dean back from work. Sam and Jess came by to take Claire and Grace to the hospital to wait for them. Claire wanted another little sister, Grace showed them the sign for _boy_ whenever she asked was asked.

Grace was right. After far too many hours of watching and coaching Castiel through pain and exhaustion they had a tiny baby boy, with hazel eyes that reminded Castiel of his brother and Dean of his own brother.

“Jack. We’ll call him Jack Winchester.” Dean beamed at him as Castiel scented their new child. He was beyond adorable (after he’d finished his red-faced crying).

Claire’s gasp as she saw her baby brother for the first time made it obvious that she was unperturbed by the fact she didn’t get a little sister and she asked to hold him. Dean hugged his brother with a big grin on his face, looking so proud of himself.

Dean crouched down to Grace and explained that she had a little brother to which she nodded and carried on playing with her teddy bear.

Home, exhausted but happy, all five of them were asleep before they realised. Jack seemed to be doing great and letting them sleep often. Claire was adamant she could help and Dean and Cas set her little tasks she could do to help.

“You did it, Cas.” Dean said to Cas one night once everyone was asleep and they’d established a routine.

“We did.” Castiel replied, pecking Dean on the nose and snuggling into Dean for his calming scent. The rich spiced run smell lingering over them from Dean and the smell of the ocean on a windy day from Cas and the newer, lime scent from their son who was fast asleep in the corner of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay :) Let me know in your comments and kudos!
> 
> My Tumblr (feel free to message me about my fics or anything in general): [envydean](http://envydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
